My life on Pandora
by Grievousorvenom
Summary: Tina is a newbie to Pandora. Thrust into her avatar body, she is unaware of what is to happen in the near future. Follow her life on Pandora as she becomes one with the People and one, with herself.
1. Chapter 1

The moment I stepped off of the ship, I loved the planet. The sun was shining brightly on top of my dark brown hair and my pail near white skin. My mother, Grace Augustine had sent me a message telling me to pack my bags and say my goodbyes because she had gotten the go ahead from Selfridge as long as she helped him get this thing called unobtanium. Whatever though, this place was amazing and I couldn't wait to see my mom again.

I was taken to biolabs where mom was supposed to be. But she wasn't. I looked towards my escort in confusion. "Where's my mom then?" " She's outside" came a voice. I looked to the right and saw a tall brown haired man walking towards me. "Don't worry Steve I'll take it from here." The guard nodded and left handing my bags to the new man. He placed them down on the floor and knelt down in front of me. "Hi, my names Norm, I work with you're mom on the Avatar Program. You must be Tina?" I nodded and smiled, then went into confusion again "Avatar program?" I followed him down a quiet, metallic hallway and into a large room. "Yeah, have you heard of it before?" I scoffed "Obviously not otherwise I would know-" I stopped when my eyes caught sight of a long blue person thing floating inside a blue lit tube. My eyes widened and I screamed attracting the attention of Norm and the others scattered around the now obvious lab room. "WHAT IS THAT THING?" Norm placed a hand on my shoulder. "That's you, well, not literally you it's you're Avatar. Made from you're DNA mixed with that of the natives. I thought you're mum would've told you about this." "Well, she didn't were is she anyways." "She's outside, you can see her once you've gotten into you're avatar. "What, how the hell do I do that? You expect me to wear that thing as a costume." Norm laughed. "No, let me show you." He put her bags down next to a long open capsule. "Come here a sec. " I cautiously walked over to him. "Now lie down and close you're eyes." "Okay."

I did as told and closed my eyes. My eyes opened seconds later but I didn't see Norms face above me, I saw two people in masks. "Tina, Tina wake up. That's it she's coming too." I blinked twice, what the hell. Where am I?" I sat up and looked at the two people. They were tiny compared to her. Then she looked at her legs. She was in a white hospital gown and her body was blue. "AAAAAARRGH!" "Calm down Tina, it's alright. You're just in you're Avatar body." I turned my head. "NORM WHAT DID YOU DO! WHERE'S MY HUMAN BODY? WHY AM I IN THAT THING!" Hold on I'm coming in?" Before I could ask what was going on Norm disappeared from the large window. "Where did he go?" "He's just gone to get his Avatar body. He'll be back in a minute. " I was shaking somewhat with fear and somewhat with anticipation. "Okay Tina, I just want to test you're motor skills okay so if you can touch your thumb to each finger." I did as told and soon she told me to stand up. "Okay, so now what." Norm had come in halfway through the tests and was standing next to my gurney. "Well, we gotta get you some clothes so if you'll follow me, I can find you some clothes that you like okay?" "K" I got up and followed him to a large wardrobe like room with clothes much larger than humans clothes. I picked out a white tanktop and some short camo shorts and picked up a pair of hiking boots. Aren't you gonna put on you're boots?" "Well, ya see, I don't like wearing shoes that much so I was thinking that when I want to wear em I will if that's okay?" Yeah thats fine. Well, lets go see you're mom then yeah?" "Finally" I sighed out and followed him into the outside world of Pandora.

My bare feet touching the grass was amazing and the wind on my uncovered face was wonderful to. Everything on this planet was so far, amazing, I couldn't wait to go into the forest.

"Wow Norm. I never realised how amazing this place is." "Well, that's probably because of the huge fence, ships and buildings and huge robots everywhere." He laughed. I smiled and picked up the long braid hanging down my back. "By the way, I forgot to ask. What is this for? " I looked at the little worm like things wiggling at the end. "Don't stare at that you'll go blind." My eyes widened. I knew that voice. "MOM!" I looked up and saw my mom standing a few feet away from me. I ran towards her and she encompassed me in a huge hug. "How's my little blue Princess?" "Mom, I'm not blue-oh wait yeah I am. Oh yeah, WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT THIS!" "Well, I thought the book I sent you would explain it all for you. You DID read it didn't you?" I looked down. Of all the things my mom had sent me over the years, when she had sent me that book, I just couldn't find the time to read it. After all what teenager doesn't want to go out with her friends or play videogames. Reading books seemed so boring. But she had at least thought to bring it on this trip...along with her video games.

Mom lightly slapped me on the top of the head. "What have I told you about spending to much time on those game's!." "But mom, they're awesome and reading a book is sometimes boring." "So you didn't learn Na'vi then?" "What's a Na'vi?" Mom sighed. "I have a lot to teach you. First though we'll be travelling to the hometree of the Omaticaya. I promised them that I would be there before twelve." How do we get there?" "We take that" she pointed to a large helicopter looking thing behind a large fence. "Oh, right."


	2. Chapter 2: The Na'vi

Chapter 2-The Na'vi

The helicopter ride was amazing. Feeling the wind blow through my hair and seeing the green of the forests below was astonishing. But the best was yet to come.

As soon as we landed my eyes widened. The pilot had set us down in an empty patch of forest. Surrounding us were trees, strange plants and more sights then the eye could conceive. Mom placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at her. "Beautiful isn't it?" I nodded and turned my attention back towards the forest once more. Norm came up behind my mom and began to speak to her but I was to engrossed in my surroundings. "Okay honey, we gotta get going. I got a lesson to teach." I turned towards her with a face of confusion. "Lesson? What lesson? Can't we stay a little longer?" She laughed at me then Norm crouched down next to mom with a smile. "You're mom is teaching the Na'vi our language at the same time, they are teaching **us** theirs. Interesting huh?" Before I could answer. Mom said. "Come on lets get a move on." She grabbed my hand and led me through the forest, Norm following with a bag that I hadn't seen him get before.

We had been walking for near enough an hour before we came to a stop. I was about damned near to collapsing. Never before had I walked so long in my life, well, not in a forest anyways. In a shopping mall it was different. You could stop off and get some coke or food, but here, it was just one long path and mom and Norm didn't help. They had been conversing in the Na'vi's language and I had had no idea what they had been saying. To me it was total gibberish. But anyway.

When we had stopped and I had **finally ** caught my breath, it had been lost once more. Upon looking up I noticed that we had stopped in front of a rather large tree. Well, it was more than large actually. I was the **biggest** tree that I had ever seen in my entire life. My friends block of flats were smaller than this thing and she lived in the biggest block of flats in the entire country. "Big isn't it kiddo?" mom said crouching down next to me. "Uh huh" I murmured. "Come on Tina, let's go inside" "Inside? You mean there's an inside to this thing?" She and Norm laughed. "Yep, the Omaticaya live in here." "All of them?" Yes all of them. Now lets get a move on, you don't want to be late for you're lesson do you?"My heart immediately dropped. Right. I had forgotten about the lesson. Grrr. School followed me **everywhere**. I hated it. Sure I'm not the brightest of girls but I'm not stupid. It was just half the time I couldn't be bothered to do it, and games were more interesting. I was basically pulled inside of the massive tree and inside I was even more astounded. In the middle of this tree, was a large, thick spiral leading all the way to the top. At the top hung hammock like beds, not out of normal material though out of some unknown one. I would hate to have to sleep in one of those, I hated not feeling secure when I slept, and on one occasion when I tested out my friends garden hammock I slipped out the moment I got on it. Scary fricking things, whoever invented hammocks must've been like some guy who watched to many Youtube videos of people falling over. Wait that doesn't make any sense but I'm getting off track here. Basically the whole tree was a home to the natives and minus the scary hammocks, it was amazing.

Whilst I was looking around the bottom of the tree ( I stopped looking at the top because I almost fell over) a Na'vi woman and man walked over to my mom and began talking. Mom jerked me over to her side and said to them. " Fì'u 'ite tina" (_This is my daughter Tina_) The two looked at me then back at mom. "Po pxel txur 'ite. oe ma tsa'u po nga. oe fpìl tsa'u po nìltsan hu 'ite. Oe ma po will si txur na'vi"

(" _I am sure that she makes you proud Grace. She will be a strong Na'vi"_) "Oe omum Mo'at" (_I know mo'at) _my mom said to the Na'vi woman no identified as Mo'at. "Po nìltsan hu 'ite. Neytiri" (_She will get along well with my eldest daughter. Neytiri.)_ "Srane ayfo tsun tok" _(We'll see at todays lesson shan't we.") _mom answered with a laugh but I had stopped listening ages ago. I think mom actually thought I knew what Mo'at was saying. But I didn't really care right now. They continued to talk for another five minutes before we started walking towards the bottom of the spiral. Before I knew it we were walking up to the first 'floor' where there were loads of young to adult Na'vi. This must be where the lesson was being held. A female teen looking Na'vi walked up to Mo'at and the man. They exchanged gestures and Mo'at pointed to me. The girl looked at me then back at Mo'at and began to say something. Mo'at looked at me and walked over to me lightly grasping my arm in her hand and walked me over to the girl. What she did next surprised me. "This is my daughter Neytiri." She gestured to the girl in front of me."She will show you around." "Daughter, teach her our ways, teach her how to be a Na'vi." "Srane sa'nu" _(Yes mother) _Neytiri took my hand and led me to the front of the group of Na'vi. We sat down and she looked at me with a smile. "What is you're name?" "Tina. You're mom said you're name was Neytiri, it's a nice name." "Thankyou. You have a good name to." I could tell that it was quite hard for her to speak my language because it sounded stiff and broken. "So, what do we learn in this lesson then" Neytiri thought for a moment, trying to think of the words to say. "We learn sky people's language. They learn ours." "Oh okay." I looked foreward when I heard my mom speak out and placed my head in my hands, This was going to be really boring.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Making a New Friend and Losing One

My god was I bored. Mom kept droning on about stuff I honestly couldn't care less about. Neytiri was obviously paying close attention because her elf like ears were perked up and her eyes were wide. It went on like this for another hour and a half before my mom called it quites. "Alright class, time for a break, we shall continue this in another hour." I stood up and stretched my body. Neytiri stood up next to me and grabbed my hand. "Come, it is time for wutso-dinner" Before I had time to react, I was being pulled up the tall spiral and into a sitting crowd of Na'vi. Most of them appeared to be eating, whilst some of them were just talking. She walked me over near her mother, her father and some other anonymous male Na'vi. I was pushed down to sit as Neytiri went to go get something, leaving me in a room full of unknown Na'vi. I was kinda nervous, other than Norm, Mom, Neytiri and Moat, I knew nobody else. Then it hit me. '_Where's mom and Norm?'_ I looked over to Moat thinking that they might be there but no such luck. Moat looked at me and I smiled nervously back. She smiled at me then went back to speaking with her husband. Neytiri came back with a small basket filled up with some unknown rapped up food. I looked at her "What's this?" She sat down and handed one to me, grabbing one for herself and opening it up. I copied. "This is teylu. Try." I did as told and found that this 'teylu' stuff was pretty damn good. "This is really good." She smiled and nodded. "It is what you call, beetle larvae." My eyes widened. "R-really. W-well it's still pretty good." She laughed. "Oh, have you seen my mom anywere?" She looked confused for a moment before speaking. "Grace? She went to see Sylwanin." "Sylwanin who's that?" "She my tsmuke. My sister." "Oh. So how many siblings do you have." I asked her whilst munching on a couple of teylu. "I have, only one sister. No...brothers. Just us. What about you?" "Just me" I laughed. "Does it get lonely being only child?" "Not really. I love the privacy. I don't know what I would do if mom got pregnant with another child." Neytiri laughed and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You and I are sisters of Eywa. All Na'vi are ayeveng of the great mother." "But, I'm not a true Na'vi, so how can I be a 'aveveng'-" I just managed to say it-"of this Eywa?" "The great mother cares for all Tina, no matter how different." I smiled at her and she gleamed back at me. "Come, I show you something." She took my hand once more and took me to further up the spiral. She pulled me through an opening and I almost hit my head. She let go of me and walked on ahead whilst I looked over the edge. I let out a small scream as I saw how high up she had taken me.

She made a strange noise and I looked at her confusingly. She did it again. This time though, I heard a rustling sound coming from the tree's many branches. '_What the hell?'_ Suddenly a large dragon looking creature emerged from them. "AAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed. Neytiri looked at me and laughed then looked back at the beast. "Mawey Se'ze, mawey." "What is that thing?" I was still cowering far behind. She looked back at me, ushering me to come closer. I didn't/ She walked over to me and took my hand. "She will not hurt you Tina. This is Se'ze, my ikran." "Ikran?" She nodded pulling me closer. She seemed to pull me around a lot. She placed my hand on "Se'zes" face. Her hand on top of mine. "Every Na'vi may choose an Ikran when they are ready." I was speechless. Other than being kinda scared of this huge creature in front of me, I was also scared of the huge drop.

Neytiri pulled back and told me to stand back. I wasn't going to disagree and stepped far back. She got on top of it and placed the end of her plait in the kind like handle bars of the creature. At least thats the way I saw it. She pulled down what appeared to be Na'vi goggles and smiled. She made that noise again and the creature flew off the edge. My eyes widened. Neytiri was flying the thing. "OH MY GOD!" I sorta laughed. I couldn't believe it. She flew over me forcing me to duck. She laughed and I screamed...then laughed. "Neytiri damn it." It was another three minutes before she landed her pet. She got off and smiled. "Does it feel weird?" "What do you mean?" "When you fly. Does it feel weird to fly?" "No. It feels incre-di-ble" "Wow, can I fly it?" She shook her head. "Ikran will fly with only one hunter, in it's whole life." "Oh" "I have an idea though, come with me." This time she let me follow.

I followed her to a small empty space and she went over to a small box. She opened it up and pulled out something. "Close eye's Tina." I nodded and closed them. I felt her hand something to me. "Open now." I looked down and saw that she had placed a tiny stick built Ikran. "Was my Su'shiri t'acto sa –toy Ikran-as an 'eveng. I give it to you now to show our friendship." My face lit up and I enveloped Neytiri in a hug, being carefull not to break my precious gift. "Thanks so much Neytiri I'll treasure it always." She smiled and hugged me back. "One day, you will be able to fly you're own Ikran, but until then, you can decorate it as you wish." I questioned her on anything I could think For nearly two hours me and Neytiri grew to be very close friends. Neytiri even plaited my hair like hers. But just as things were starting to get really interesting , my mom came from behind with Sylwanin and tapped me on the shoulder, nearly scaring the living daylights outta me. "Come one sport, time to go back to base." My face fell as me and Neytiri stood. "Mom, can't I stay a little longer?" "Sorry kiddo, we gotta get back before Selfridge moans at me." She explained ruffling my nicely plaited hair. Sylwanin walked over to Neytiri and hugged her. "Irayo Grace" (_Thank you Grace_) she said timidly. "Kea 'aw" (_No trouble little one_) She turned back to me and saw the figure in my hands. "What's this then? May I?" She tried to take it from my hands but I resisted. "Only I can hold it mom, its special. Neytiri gave it to me." "Oh I see. You two are good friends aren't you?" I nodded and mom looked to Neytiri. "Irayo 'ite Neytiri" (_Thank you for taking care of my daughter Neytiri_) "Ayoeng sìltsan Grace" (_We are good friends Grace._) She looked at me and touched my shoulder. "I shall see you tomorrow yes?" I nodded eagerly. "Of course friend." We said our goodbyes to eachother and the clan and left for the gunship. The trip back was short and before I went to sleep, I placed the toy in my human bedroom. I went back to the Na'vi bedrooms and closed my eyes, only to open them again. I was inside the coffin again looking up at the blueish green of the top. It lifted and I was blinded by a bright light and my moms face. "Wakey wakey sunshine. Time to go to bed." I laughed and sat up, my mom encasing me in a tight hug. She didn' smell of cigarettes for a change. Then again she didn't smell of cigarettes in her Avatar so I couldn't complain. "Come on sweetie, lets get you into bed." We walked and talked until I came to my room, exactly opposite to hers. "Night mom." "Night hon" she kissed me on the forehead and the she disappeared behind her door and me behind mine. I locked my door and lay down on my bed playing with my Ikran.

I didn't play with it for long because I was kinda tired, so I put it down, got dressed in my PJ's and fell asleep looking foreword to all of the things that I was gonna do tomorrow.

**3 Weeks Later**

Over the past three weeks I had learned some of the basic skills required in a hunt. Neytiri and her father had taught me most of the hunting techniques whilst Moat told me all about Eywa and the tree of souls, or as they call it, Vitraya Ramunong. My Na'vi was getting pretty good, I could speak a lot better with Neytiri and her with me. I also started reading moms book when I got back or when I wasn't a Na'vi. I was getting closer to the Omaticaya every day. They treated me like I was a real Na'vi . It made me feel really good. To them I was part of the family. I no longer came back with mom after a visit, I had been allowed to sleep in Hometree, in one of those really scary hammocks. Damn things.

Neytiri and Eytukan-Neytiris dad- said that very soon I would be able to choose my own Ikran. In a matter of weeks even. I was overjoyed to hear that. Mom was really happy for me. Unfortunatly she no longer taught her classes in hometree, she had set up class in a medium sized building. It was upsetting that she wasn't in hometree anymore but we still had lessons, it was just in a different environment. Although it was a good opportunity to ride my Direhorse Lit'ika.

All was going perfect, until that day. Me and Neytiri were riding to the school with the other students when, just as we were getting close we heard a scream followed by a gunshot. We raced our Pa'li (horses) over to the sound and what we saw will be imprinted in my mind got to the building and saw a body covered in blood lying on the floor. RDA soilders stood with their guns out and I saw my mother crouching over the body. What upset me was the fact that it was the body of a Na'vi. I thought it might be Norm but when we closed in I heard Neytiri let out a loud cry. She jumped off her horse, followed by Moat and ran to the body. I followed. Moat began to cry and scream as well. Mom had a solemn look on her face. "Oe ma oe ftang" (_I am sorry I couldn't stop them_) She went to place a hand on Neytiri's hand but Neytiri pushed her away. I began to cry and I saw whose body was on the floor. It was Sylwanin. I fell to my knees and looked at the soldiers with anger. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS YOU BASTARDS!" I was so angry and upset at the same time. Neytiri was mumbling words in Na'vi under sobs and tears whilst Moat was crying and shaking whilst holding Neytiri. I walked over to them slowly and placed my hand on my friends shoulder. She was shaking so hard. I thought she would push me away like she pushed mom away and I was surprised but grateful when I felt her hand on my hand. I crouched down next to the both of them and comforted them. "I'm so sorry. So, so sorry." I wept. I heard mom in the background yell at the idiots and heard them walk away. (_Bastards, all of them_) Neytiri moved and I looked at her. She picked up her deceased sister and placed on the front of her Direhorse. I and Moat followed. "Tina...I-" "Mom, I need to be with Neytiri and Moat." She nodded and got on my horse with me. We rode away leaving the building and crime scene behind.

When we got to Hometree, everyone stopped what they were doing and watched us. I heard crys and wimpers as Neytiri, Moat, Mom and I walked down through the path they had made for us. Eytukan stood at the front talking to one of his warriors and, hearing the commotion, turned to look in our direction. His eyes widened with anger and upset. He took Sylwanin from Neytiri and let out a loud cry that echoed through the tree. "Pesu hasey fì'u!" (_Who has done this!_) Mom stepped foreward and lowered her head, about to say something but she didn't get the chance because Neytiri spoke first. "Po ìlä tawtute tsamsiyu's" (_It was skypeople warriors_) Eytukan glared at Mom. "Fì'u ngay!" (_Is this true!_) Mom looked up at him with apologetic eyes. "Srane oe ma nìngay o eke ftang" (_Yes, I am truly sorry I could not stop them_) Moat went up to her mate and touched her daughters cold face whilst I still stood next to Neytiri. "Fì'u nga nga munge ayfo tspang 'eveng!" (_This is you're fault. You brought the skypeople here and they killed my child!_) "Rutxe tsatseng ke'u oe si!" _(Please Eytukan, there was nothing I could do!) "_Nìtam oe nga si nìwotx ta nga ne kawkrr za'u ne'ìm ne fìtsenge. ta set ne nìwotx tawtute!" (_Enough! I banish you and you're people from here! From now on all skypeople are our enemies!_) The surrounding Na'vi all cried out. Neytiri and my eyes both widened. "Slä sempu-l" _(But father-_) "Fnu 'ite!" (_Quiet daughter!_) She stayed silent. I looked at the Na'vi. "Eytukan please we mean you no harm." He looked at me his glare still eminent. "Ever since skypeople arrived, they have been nothing but trouble. I was foolish enough to trust you're kind but now I see." He looked at two warriors and said. "Munge si si ayfo txìng na'rìng!" (_Take them and make sure they leave the forest!_) They nodded and pulled us away. I looked at Neytiri and she looked at me. Sorrow in her eyes. "Oe lu Neytiri!" (_I will always be you're friend Neytiri!_) I shouted over the shoulder of my escort. "Si oe nga Tina" (_And I you Tina_) she wept.

When we had gotten back to base, as soon as I left my Avatar I had run to my room in tears. I was hurt, not only because my greatest friend had been taken away from me in a few slip seconds but also because I felt like an outcast. I was Omaticaya. I was a Na'vi. But all of that was stripped away from me and it hurt.

I picked up my toy that Neytiri had given me. I had been decorated many times over the past weeks. It looked like how my Ikran would look like when I had gotten one. But now that was never going to happen. I kissed it on its wooden head and hid under my covers. Ten minutes later mom came in to try and apologize but I ignored her. I was kinda mad at her. She could've stopped those men but she didn't. As far as I was concerned it was her fault that I lost my second family. Her fault that I lost my best friend and her fault that Sylwanin was dead. I eventually cried myself to sleep aware that, when I awoke, things were going to be very different.


	4. Chapter 4: The New Guy Jake

Chapter 4-The New Guy Jake

It had been at least two years since that fatal incident. I still went into my avatar body, but just wasn't the same. I didn't feel like a real na'vi anymore. It was all moms fault.

Mom tried for ages to apologize after we had left hometree, and continued to today, but it was no use, I could never forgive her for the death of Sylwanin. She could have stopped it. She could have stopped those soldiers from shooting her. But no, she didn't. Her excuse was that she couldn't do anything to stop them, or in her exact words "I couldn't do anything Tina I swear!" Yeah right. I tried to find somewhere in my heart to forgive her but it was useless. I couldn't do it.

That's why I'm alone now, outside, sitting on a tall obstacle course platform, celebrating my eighteenth birthday. Yep, the big eighteen now. Amazing huh? Hard to believe that two years since I first landed on Pandora isn't it? Now that I'm eighteen I guess that I'll have to do a lot more work around the link and science rooms. I wish that I was at hometree right now. I wouldn't have minded doing work there but it was forbidden. Just thinking about being there mad a tear run down my eye. Had things been different, she and Neytiri could be flying right around the floating mountains right now. '_If only_' My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone calling my name from below.

I looked down and saw Norm's avatar. He was standing next to some other avatar. "Hey Norm. Who's the new guy?" I called down to him, smiling.

He looked to him and then back at me. "This is Jake. He's joining the avatar program." He explained. I nodded and climbed down. I held out my hand and he shook it. "Nice to meet you Jake. So...what's you're real motive for being here?" I joked. Laughing I reassured him. "Don't worry I'm only joking. My name's Tina, don't worry I'm not at all evil like my mom." His eyes widened in shock. "You mean your Grace's-" "Yep. Tina Augustine at you're service." I smiled. He nodded and smiled to but I could feel some kind of tension between him and I. "Well, now that you two are acquainted. Tina, you're mom wants to see you in the cafeteria." I scowled at Norm. "Tina, please just give her one more chance." I huffed but still, maybe she did deserve another chance. NO! SYLWANIN DIDN'T GET ANOTHER CHANCE! "Nope, tell her that I refuse to speak to her." Norm frowned in sadness, before looking at Jake and smiling. "Come on, we've still got some motor test's to do before we can go into the forest with you." My heart stopped dead. "The...forest? You're going to the forest?" "Yeah, didn't you're mom tell you." I glared at the floor. "No. No she didn't, excuse me gentlemen, I'm gonna go have a word with mother."I said as I ran towards the avatar camp where I knew she would be, Norm following behind me. "TINA WAIT!" But I didn't listen. I saw my mom talking to another scientist avatar and glared at her. Running up to her I screamed. "WHAT'S THIS ABOUT GOING TO THE FOREST HUH! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Her eyes widened "I tried to tell you Tina, truly I did. Please lis-" I didn't give her time to speak. Roughly I shoved her backwards, nearly pushing her into the female avatar. "YOU ARE A SELFISH, HEARTLESS BITCH! THIS IS ALL YOU'RE FAULT!" I had unknowingly changed the subject matter to that which I hated her for. "Tina, I couldn't do anything-" She tried explaining again, placing a hand on my shoulder which I quickly knocked off.

I would've punched her in the face but to my surprise, Jake, the new guy, grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Hey calm down god damn it!" "LET GO OF ME!" "Not until you calm down." I glared at him then at my mom briefly. Norm was asking if she was alright.

It took another five to ten minutes before I eventually chilled out. "Alright, alright. I'm good." Jake let go of my arm and looked into my eyes. "What the hell was that about?" "I'm not going into it Jake." I answered before walking off back to my perch, crying.

Four hours later

It was a beautiful Pandoran night tonight. The sky alight with colour. Wounderfull. I imagined what the forest would look like tonight. It's bioluminescent plants and bedding glowing with happiness. Oh how I wished once more that I could be there. I sighed and got down from the platform and walked towards the avatar resting place. As I lay on my cot I secretly wept once more. _'Neytiri...I need you_' I went to sleep quicker tonight and opened my eyes to once again see the inside of my link. I sighed...again and opened the machine.

Sitting up I stepped out only to see Jake get out next to me. "Hi Jake." "Hey there" I was about to say something but stopped when I saw him pull up a wheel chair. _'Oh my god. He's wheel chair bound? Shit poor guy'_ Jake must've seen my stiffness and smiled, finally pulling himself into it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare." "Don't worry, I'm used to it" He laughed. We talked for a little bit over some food and then went to our separate rooms.

Now it was time to get some sleep.

Little did I know that what I would be doing tomorrow.

**A:N- Okay, so a short chapter this time and no Neytiri.**

**Neytiri: NOOOOOOOOOO!" **

**But we did get some of Jake and Norm.**

**Jake and Norm: WOOOOHOOOOO! HELL YEAH!"**

**So reviewers and reviewerettes... I want to know what you want to happen next. What do you want to happen between Tina and Grace, Tina and Jake and so on. **

**I hope that you loved reading this small chapter and I so look foreword to reading your ideas. **

**All for now. **

**Byez ^_^**


	5. Authors NoteSorry

Hey guys, I just wanted to say that I shall be posting a new chapter in the next two weeks.  
I know that you guys have been patient and I thank you for it.

Thanks again for being so patient and I hope that you enjoy the new chapter when it gets posted.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: "Things are starting to look up for me..."

Tina's POV

Four months later

"TINA!" came a female shout from outside my room.  
I groaned and rose out of my bed, rubbing my eyes whilst walking to the sliding door.  
I tapped my private code into the keypad next to it and the metal slid into the wall allowing me to see my mom looking at me impatiently.

"Finally. Quickly pack up your things and follow me, we're moving out" she told me and looked behind her shoulder to moan at two people moving science equipment roughly before turning back to my shocked expression.

"MOVE! WHERE!" I screamed. My eyes literally popping out of my head.  
She laughed and ruffled my bed hair as she walked past me into the room.  
"Don't freak out kiddo, you're going to love the place" she told me as she grabbed the cases I had arrived with from under my bed.

I looked at her in confusion and asked "Where is this place mom! Tell me!."  
She looked at me and smiled as she placed some of my shirts into one of the cases.

"Just trust me Tina. You'll like it" she repeated and continued to pack my things.  
I glared at her for a few seconds before walking over to my bed and helping her pack the rest of my things.

As we made our way to the hanger, we met up with Jake and Norm.  
Norm began conversing with my mom whilst Jake and I were left in awkward silence.

I had been four months since he had been allowed into Hometree and I was just as jealous and angry with him as Norm was, perhaps even more so. I mean, why should he get to join them when I had been here longer and I had been considered part of the big family. Jake had been here for only four months and already had been accepted as part of the family and what was worse was the fact that, apparently, Neytiri was supposed to teach him the ways of the Omaticaya.

What a joke!

I was knocked out of my angry thoughts when Jake stated to talk to me.  
"So, ya lookin' forward to today?" he began awkwardly.

I looked down at him then back at the others before answering him. "Not really seeing as I don't know where I'm being taken."

I heard him laugh from beside me making me look at him with a confused look. "What?" I asked him in an annoyed tone.  
He looked up at me and smiled. "Your mom said we were moving camp into the Hallelujah Mountains. Said she didn't want Quaritch or Selfridge peeking in anymore."

My heart stopped beating and I looked towards the gunship with excitement and eagerness.

Without saying goodbye I raced towards it and placed myself in the co-pilots seat and belted up earning the looks of the others who all had smiles on their faces.

They knew that I knew where we were going.

Grace looked back over to Norm and grinned as Jake wheeled over to them.  
"Well, better not keep the girl waiting."

**AN:**

**Okay I know it's short but at least I've started it once again. I shall try to upload once a week but with exams and what not you guys may just have to be reeeeeaally patient.**

**Thanks for reading don't forget to review. ^-^**


	7. AN:Sorry

Okay Grievousorvenom here.  
I just wanted to write this incredibly short and annoying authors note to tell all of my reader that my stories are and have been on a long hiatus as I'm very sick and unable to write otherwise I would've gotten to the new chapters in pretty much each of my stories.

So sorry for the long wait that I'm putting on you guys and I love you if you are still waiting for an update on each. I will try my damndest to get a new chappie up in the next month or so but as of yet I make no promises.

Thanks once again.  
Peace ^_^


End file.
